There are many situations in which an object or load must be securely connected or attached to another object or load. Connecting several load bearing ropes, webbings, cords or cables at one junction is usually accomplished using a large, heavy, stiff metallic shackle or link. These stiff metallic items are typically designed to be loaded in one direction for maximum capability. When connected to multidirectional loading systems, bending within the metallic items is induced. To reduce the risk of fracture due to bending, the connections are designed to safety limits that require them to become very large and heavy.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, examples of a typical stiff metal link 100 are shown. In FIG. 1, the stiff metallic link 100 is shown subject to normal loading, as indicated by arrows 102 and 104. Closure pin 106 is used for attachment of slings (not shown) connected to a load (not shown). FIG. 2 illustrates another example of a prior art stiff metal link 100 with multi-directional loading, as indicated by arrows 202-208. The loadings 202-208 may also be on different planes. This type of multi-directional loading 202-208 causes bending stress in stiff metal link 100 and closure pin 106. The bending stress can lead to damage in the stiff metal link 100 and closure pin 106, as well as lead to failure of one or both.
It would be advantageous to provide a multi-load connection junction that is constructed of high strength, flexible material, where each part of the multi-load connection between multi-loading points can be in tension without bending or damage to the connection. Items of this type would be extremely useful in the marine and para-cargo areas, for example.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multiple load connection junction that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.